Connected
by Mika-Heaven
Summary: Romance avec Changmin (DBSK) - Tout public - "Une rencontre sur Internet qui devint au jeune Changmin, sa seule raison de vivre. Enfermé dans ce monde et amoureux d'une image, les doutes et les réflexions du jeunes homme se manifestent envers la jeune fille et qui vont se tourner dans désastre, reliant la vie des hommes et la vie sur Internet" - Inspiration : Pomme C - Calogero


[ Narrateur : Changmin ]

Croyez-vous aux rencontres virtuels ? Comment sommes nous amenés à en arriver par aimer sans se rencontrer ? Si je vous pose ces questions c'est que ça m'est arrivé ... d'aimer une image, des mots ... et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vue. Comment croire qu'elle soit vraiment vrai ? Si je me suis enfui dans ce jeu virtuel n'est-ce pas parce que je suis désespéré ? M'enfermant dans une chambre qui me coupe toute vie ? N'est-ce pas triste ? Mais ... une seule photo d'elle, une seule ... a réussi à me faire tomber amoureux. Le sourire qu'elle m'offre sur cette photo, il est faux non ? Un sourire qu'elle a dû offrir à tellement de personne et qui sont eux-même tombé dans le panneau ? Depuis des mois maintenant nous discutons via Internet, ou SMS. Nous ne faisons que discuter, quitte à nous confier, à rigoler, à pleurer, à se moquer ... ensemble. Ce petit jeu ne se termine pas, comme s'il nous était impossible de vivre si nous ne nous communiquons pas l'un à l'autre. Nos journées se passent comme ça, à se raconter le moindre détails de nos vies. On pourrait croire que je connais tout d'elle ... Je ne suis pas sur. Je me met sérieusement à douter de ce que nous vivons actuellement. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Mais quel idiot, s'en est bien un ... J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer pour ce que je suis ... Oui, quelle personne égoïste, fière et méprisable je suis dans la vrai vie.

- **Changmin !** Cria une voix feminine, donnant plusieurs coups à ma porte, **Sors de cette chambre veux-tu ?! Tu crois pas que tu serais un peu en retard pour aller au lycée ?** ironisa-t-elle.

- **Tu vas me lâcher !** Ouvrant la porte de ma chambre d'un geste violent pour faire face à ma mère ne me laissant aucun moment de tranquilité.** J'en ai rien à faire des cours**, disais-je sur un ton supérieur à celui de ma mère, **fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !** lui refermant la porte au nez.

- **Changmin ... Je suis vraiment inquiète pour toi. Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ?** parlant face à une porte qui ne repondit que d'un silence. **Ton père et moi, on ne supporte plus ton comportement ...**

J'entendais enfin les pas de ma mère qui s'éloignaient. Aujourd'hui, mes conversations avec mes parents étaient devenues des disputes interminables et inutiles. Toujours à être derrière toi, à vérifier ce que tu fais, où tu vas, ce que tu dis. Quelle belle éducation ! A vouloir me faire devenir un fils parfait donnant une bonne image de la famille ou de l'entreprise. Vous appeliez ça un fils ? C'est répugnant. C'est de faire votre enfant un objet. Toujours, toujours énervé, je me diriga vers mon ordinateur. Cette machine allait me détendre d'une vitesse parce qu'une personne, cette personne qui était devenue un élément essentiel dans ma vie, est en ligne. J'engagea la conversation.

**- N'est-tu pas en cours demoiselle ?**

**- Je te retourne la question, monsieur :)**

Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à cette question.

- ...

**- Pourquoi ne répond tu pas Changmin ?**

**Est-ce que tout vas bien ? T'es parents t'ont encore engueulé ?**

Pourquoi étais-tu si interressé par ça ? Ca me fruste beaucoup trop ... Je devais enlever ces doutes qui me tourmentaient depuis quelques temps et lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que je ressens.

**- Me connais-tu assez pour me poser toutes ces questions ? Es-tu vraiment si inquiète pour moi ? Dis Mika ... Ne devrions pas arrêter tout ça ... ? Est-ce normal que je doute tellement de toi ?**

J'avais dû attendre un moment pour avoir une réponse à mes questions. L'attente était tellement longue, que je commençais à regretter de lui avoir demander ça. Ma vie ne se tenait qu'à nos discussion. Il se passerait quoi si jamais on n'est amené à ne plus pouvoir se parler. Je voulais me racheter en notant n'oublier ce que j'avais écris, sauf qu'un bruit aigüe retentit à mes oreilles et mes yeux se mettaient à lire ce qu'elle disait ...

**- Et toi Changmin ... me connais-tu assez pour me dire ces mots qui me font bien trop mal ? C'est juste la preuve que nous nous sommes inconnus. A vrai dire ... moi aussi je commençais à douter. Je ne veux pas vivre avec une machine ... pourtant j'en suis tombé amoureuse ... Changmin, et si nous arrêtions de nous faire du mal et d'arrêter ce jeu ?**

Rien qu'en lisant ces mots, je commençais à paniquer ... Arrêter ? Non, je voulais pas enfin ... je l'avais voulu mais la réalité est trop dure. Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse parce que ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens si je ne tapais pas sur ce clavier, si je ne lisais plus sur cet écran lumineux m'abîmant les yeux, ces mots qui me maintenait en vie, les mots de Mika. Une larme tombe, un autre, mes mains tremblaient. Je n'arrivait plus à taper sur les touches. J'étais bloqué, je suffoquais. Pourquoi ... Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à faire un seul mouvement ? Je dois la retenir mais mes forces s'éloignaient, mes paupières se fermaient, ma respiration était plus difficile. Malgré ces symptômes, je me tenais vivement à ma table avec le peu de force qui me restaient, essayant de taper ces mots lorsqu'une douleur au coeur arrêta mes gestes. Avant de tomber sur le sol, j'avais eu le temps de voir un message qui venaît d'apparaître disant :

**"Je veux te voir".**

Le trou noir. Je ne pouvais me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mise à part le son de sirènes, des cris appelant mon nom, des voix professionnels. Et une voix ... qui disait "Je veux te voir". Cette voix angélique d'où vient-elle ? Cette interrogation me réveilla ouvrant d'un seul coup mes yeux face à un plafond verdâtre. Je baissa les yeux pour me rendre compte que j'étais bel et bien dans une chambre d'hôpital, allongé sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Je me sentais tellement faible et ne sentit aucune présence autour de moi. Je tournais la tête sur le côté, déçu que personne n'était à mon réveil. Un peu plus loin, j'apercevais une grande baie vitrée à ma droite séparant ma chambre par une autre. C'était étrange. Mes yeux se faisaient plus précis lorsque je voyais un lit de l'autre côté. Curieux, je me leva difficilement dans une position assise et vis une silhouette allongée sur un lit aussi. On aurait dit une femme. Je n'arrivais pas à la distinguer mes yeux encore trop endormis. Un mal de tête me pris d'un coup. J'hurla à la douleur, mes deux mains sur ma tête ne pouvant supporter cette souffrance. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Sans que je le sache, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, une personne s'éveilla au son de ma voix.

[ Narrateur : Mika (personnage imaginaire) ]

Où étais-je ? Je me sentais faible. J'ouvrais mes yeux en sursaut entendant un cris, non loin de moi. Je me leva tout doucement et regarda avec mes yeux qui voyaient flou tout autour de moi. On aurait dit une chambre d'hôpital. Que faisait-je ici ? Je détestait cet endroit. Je me tourna sur le côté cherchant la provenance de ce cris qui m'avait réveillé. Je vis une baie vitrée qui me montrait la vue d'un homme qui semblait souffrir, ces mains cachant sa tête. Pourquoi assistais-je à ce spectacle horrible ? Je voulais me lever dans l'urgence ne pouvant ignorer cet homme qui ne recevait aucune aide lorsque qu'un silence se fit. Je regardais fixement l'homme qui relachaient ces mains de sa tête, la douleur ayant surement disparue. Son visage faible me pertuba, je me frottais les yeux afin d'avoir une meilleure vision. De profil, il lui ressemblait ... Une peau mâte, un visage fin, un petit front, un long nez, une bouche pulpeuse ... Face à cette baie, mes doigts dessinaient ces traits dans le vide. Des gestes que je répetaient sans cesse sur sa photo avant de m'endormir. Il lui ressemblait dans les moindres détails. Les mots que je lui avaient envoyé viennent donc de prendre vie. J'ai de l'eau dans les yeux qui coulent le long de mon visage, comprenant que celui que j'aimais derrière une machine, était en face de moi. Je leva ma main vers lui pour l'atteindre mais je n'arrive pas. Je descendis avec mes faibles forces de ce lit d'hôpital. J'avais du mal à tenir debout, mais il était là ... Je m'avançais jusqu'à lui difficilement lorsque la baie m'interposa face à lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre !

**- Changmin ... tentais-je, Changmin ! criais-je plus fort.**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'empêchait de le voir ? Je commençais à frapper sur la vitre de plus en plus en plus fort quitte à me faire mal mais je veux qu'il me regarde bien dans les yeux pour lui prouver que j'était bel et bien Mika.

[ Narrateur : Changmin ]

Des coups sonnèrent, je retournais ma tête en direction de cette baie vitrée, lorsque je vis une jeune fille qui pleurait, hurlant mon nom, frappant sans limite cette vitre qui nous séparait. Elle lui ressemblait, mais elle ne souriait pas. Elle pleurait. Surpris de voir ce visage qui semblait familier à cette photo, je me leva d'un bond à sa direction, sautant de mon lit qui me faisait perdre l'équilibre. Malgré mon état et la vue de son visage, j'étais assez fort pour m'approchait d'elle en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

**- Changmin ...**, me disait-elle les yeux toujours pleins d'eau.

Mon coeur fit un bond à l'entente du son de sa voix que j'avais déjà entendu avant.

**- C'est moi, Mika.**

Oui, son nom était bien Mika. J'étais perdu, ne voulant croire de ce que je voyait devant moi. Je naviguais dans ses yeux cherchant une réponse.

**- Je te vois**, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Elle me donna sa réponse avec un sourire. Un sourire que je connaissais trop bien. Je souriais à mon tour avec des larmes qui sortaient de mes yeux. Mon cœur était devenu d'un coup si léger enlevant le poid qui me faisait souffrir durant ces mois, ne pouvant voir Mika en vrai. Elle était là devant moi et me souriait. Ce n'était donc pas un mensonge. Seulement ... Encore une chose nous séparait. Pas une machine, une baie vitrée ? Etait-ce un handicap qu'on devait supporter ? Ne pouvons nous donc pas nous toucher ? Nous embrasser ? Liées nos mains et nos corps ?

Nous plaquions nos mains sur cette vitre, comme si elles se touchaient mais nous nous regardions déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

S'en était trop ... Je regardais autour de ma chambre cherchant un moyen de me débarasser de cette séparation. Je tourna et retourna dans ma chambre sous l'oeil paniqué de Mika. Une étrange sensation d'énergie m'envahi d'un coup. Je n'avais qu'un seul but, nous sauver.

**- Changmin, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Fais attention ... Changmin !** plaquant ces deux mains contre la vitre.

**- Non**, soufflais-je, **je dois nous sortir de là Mika**, prenant une chaise au coin de la chambre.

- **Monsieur Changmin**, arriva une voix derrière moi, **Arrêtez de bouger ! Vous n'êtes pas rétabli !** essayant de retirer la chaise de mes mains tandis qu'une autre personne me prenait violement par le dos.

**- Lachez moi ! Vous ... Vous ne m'empecherais pas de la voir !** criais-je.

**- Il est fou**, s'exclama l'infirmier à son partenaire de travail, **D'où lui viennent ses forces ?** Essayant de me tenir.

**- Changmin ! Changmin ! Lâchez-le !** cria la jeune femme frappant la vitre avec ces poignés affaiblit, qui se retourna ensuite en direction de la porte de la chambre. Mika saisit la poignée fortement, ignorant la douleur et ouvrit la porte d'un geste violent. Cependant, face à elle, des infirmières la saisirent par chacun de ses bras. Mika se débatait comme elle pouvait.

**- Occupez vous d'elle**, cria l'un des infirmier tenant fermemant Changmin qui assistait au spectacle.

**- Bien**, répondit une infirmière mettant à genoux Mika qui n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir. Elle sortit de sa poche une seringue remplit d'un liquide verdâtre tandis que l'autre leva le bras de Mika, pouvant ainsi lui injecter le produit.

Je voyais Mika, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils allaientt faire. Elle semblait effrayée et moi, de l'autre côté, je pouvais rien faire, bloqué par ces monstres qui me maintenaient. Une fois l'injection fait, le liquide semblait prendre effet sur Mika, qui fermait les yeux tout doucement et tomba sans aucun contrôle, sur le sol. Choqué de voir comment les humains nous contrôler aussi facilement, je cria de toute mon âme son nom, espérant pouvoir la réveiller et ne pas la reperdre encore une fois. Une piqûre s'était emplantée en moi violemment derrière mon dos. Je sentais le liquide parcourir tous les chemin de mon corp et prendre mon contrôle. Je m'évanouis à mon tour, pensant que je devais surement être en train de crever. Mais de cette façon, je serai avec Mika, là-bas ... dans notre monde. Mes doutes étaient enfin partis. J'avais enfin mes réponses concernant Mika. Le destin était bien cruel. Il ne me laissa aucun passage pour être avec elle, la seule personne qui a pris mon coeur.

Plusieurs jours était passés, suite aux évènement à l'hôpital. Je n'avais plus du tout eu de nouvelles de Mika. Rien. Hier, le docteur nous avait donné rendez-vous avec mes parents pour expliquer ce que j'avais. Seulement pour un docteur, il n'avait pas réussi à nous donné une réponse. Ce docteur était incapable de savoir ce qui m'était arrivé. Il a mentionné aussi que Mika et moi devions être en observation, parce que nous présentions les mêmes symptômes qu'ils qualifiaient d'anormal. Egoistement, j'avais pensé que c'était une sorte de maladie rien qu'à nous, qui devaient nous liées certainement. Je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur des paroles du toubib, mais étrangement c'était une chose qui me relié à Mika et ça me rassurait. Personne ne voulait me dire le moindre détails sur elle, même si elle alliez bien. Monstres. C'était ma santé qui avait périt alors n'ayant plus aucun contact avec elle. Aprés avoir passé des tas d'examens à l'hôpital pour faire des recherches sur cette nouvelle maladie, j'étais enfin rentré chez moi avec des parents qui me collaient encore plus que d'habitude, inquiet de mon état. Je detestait être surveiller de cette manière mais un parentsqui ne s'inquiète pas pour son enfant ça n'existe pas. C'est vrai, je me montrais tellement égoïste envers eux. Dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde à allumer mon ordinateur pour voir si il n'y avait pas un message d'elle, un signe de vie. Cependant, rien de marcha. L'écran toujours éteint, la tour qui ne s'allumait pas et n'émettait aucun bruit venant du ventilateur. Le cable internet avait aussi disparue. La colère me vint alors, comprenant qu'on avait décidé de me couper tout lien avec Mika. Ma respiration se faisait plus rapide, je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi. Les premiers à qui je voulais m'en prendre : mes parents.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ?** criai-je en descendant les escaliers menant au salon, où je faisait face à des parents surpris de ma réaction. **Qui vous à autorisé à toucher à mon matériel ? à Internet ? Sans ça je peux plus contacter Mika !**, prenant le col de mon père, vice-président de cette stupide compagnie, je detestais cet image du père.

**- Mon fils tu es fou ! Regardes-toi ! C'est ainsi que tu parles à tes parents, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ! A force d'être enfermé collé à une machine manipulatrice, tu m'étonnes qu'il n'est rien trouvé sur ta santé !** me regarda-t-il avec des yeux remplis de dégoûts, de tristesse de ma part, essayant d'enlevait mes mains.

-** Oui, je suis fou et alors ? Je suis fou d'elle Papa !** commençant à sangloter. **Je déteste la vie que vous m'avez offerte ... Si je me suis lançée dans ce jeu virtuel, c'est à cause de vous et de ce monde, de cette société pleins de normes ! J'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, tu comprend pas ... Si elle est pas là, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir hein Papa ?** regardant dans les yeux de mon père, voulant trouver une réponse.

**- Changmin ...**, intervena ma mère en pleurant, **Arrête ça ! Tu nous fais du mal à te voir comme ça ! Reprend toi, s'il te plait ...**

**- Tu crois avoir trouvé l'âme soeur de cette façon, mon fils ? Tu es bien naïf ... Elle n'existe pas ta Mika que tu râbaches sans cesse. Oublie là, c'est que ton imagination**, retirant les mains de son fils à son col.

**- Attendez !** s'écria une voix féminine derrière eux, en direction de la porte d'entrée qui s'était ouverte d'un coup sans que les prioritaires de la maison s'en aperçoivaient.

Cette voix ... Je tourna la tête sur le côté en face d'un visage que je cherchais désespérement. Elle semblait essouflée. On aurait dit qu'elle avait couru pour me retrouver. Elle était belle. Mon coeur s'était arrêté à son apparation soudaine que je ne fis plus aucun mouvement.

**- Que ... Comment êtes vous rentré ?** disait le plus vieux, ébahi par l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans sa maison sans autorisation. **C'est du viol ! **la montrant du doigt.

**- Je m'excuse monsieur**, s'inclinant devant mon père, **ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça ... Mais il se trouve que j'ai une sorte de don pour ouvrir les portes verrouillés ...**, tromblée par la situation, **Je dois dire que moi-même je ne saurais comment je fais ça**, faisant un faux-sourire.

**- Vous vous fichez de moi ?**

Un rire me pris en observant la scène entre Mika et mon père. Elle est beaucoup plus adorable que quand nous parlions sur Internet. Elle ne cessait de me surprendre.

**- Pourquoi tu ris toi, morveux !** se retournant vers moi, furieux.

**- Papa**, regardant Mika fixemment dans les yeux, **C'est Mika ... C'est elle que j'aime ...**

**- Changmin ...** , disait-elle en me regardant à son tour, me donnant un visage surpris par mes mots.

**- Chéri,** prenant l'épaule de son mari et regardant ensuite son fils, **Je pense que nous devons les laisser discuter. Peut-être que c'est nous qui avons tort dans cette histoire. Tu sais ... Je ne l'ai jamais vu rire ainsi ... Faisons lui confiance pour une fois, hein ?** s'adressa à son mari qui était encore faché de voir quelqu'un entrer aussi facilement dans sa maison.

Je baissa les yeux face aux paroles de ma mère. Je me sentais en faute. Rares fut les moments de bonheur que nous avions eu en famille. Mais ... c'est mots m'ont touché. Me faire confiance est une chose qu'il ont trop oublié de faire. Mon père me faisait un regard haineux qu'il renvoya aussi en direction de Mika. La situation ne lui convenait pas du tout. Heureusement que ma mère était là. Je la remerciais du regard. Une fois qu'ils avaient quitter la pièce, Mika et moi nous nous trouvions face à face, ne disant aucun mot. J'arrivais pas encore à réaliser qu'elle était bien devant moi et sans obstables entre nous. Je devrais me jetter dans ses bras ou encore toucher son visage, mais toutes les parties de mon corps refusaient de faire un mouvement. J'avais des millions de choses à lui raconter mais rien ne sortit de bouche. Voyant que l'atmosphère était pesante, Mika rompa le silence.

- **Hum ...**, me faisant un sourire génée, **Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé d'être venue à l'improviste ... C'est pas trés polie de ma part**, se passant la main dans les cheveux montrant qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise.

**- Non ... ne t'inquiéte pas ...** disais-je timidement, décidant de prendre enfin la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?** rigola-t-elle, **J'étais loin d'être gênée à l'hôpital ...**

**- Ah ... C'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit vraiment**, affirmais-je.

**- C'est vrai**, rougit-elle en s'avançant à ma direction réduisant la distance entre nous. **Je te voie ...**, disait-elle timidement en me regardant profondement dans les yeux.

**- Oui ...** , lançais-je nerveusement, voyant son visage si prés de moi que la chaleur me monta à la tête.

**- C'est beaucoup plus amusant de voir tes réactions en vrai que par messages ... T'es tout mignon !** ricana-t-elle m'offrant son plus beau sourire.

**- Yah !** n'arrivant plus à contrôler mes émotions, complétement perdu par ses rires et son sourire, **Arrête de me taquiner, tu fais toujours ça ...**

**- Nous ne sommes pas inconnu hein Changmin ?** me demanda-t-elle en la regardant avec un air surpris. **Tu ne doutes plus de moi ?**

**- J'ai déjà eu mes réponses à l'hôpital**, lui affirmais-je. **Puis sans faire exprés, tout à l'heure en face de mon père, j'ai quand osé dire que je t'aimais**, repensant à ce que j'ai dit, un peu honteux, **Ah ... Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ...,** lançais-je en me creusant la tête.

**- Yah ! Tu regrette ?** surprise et me boudant en faisant la moue.

**- Peut-être ...**, levais-je les yeux au ciel voulant la taquiner.

Mika émettais un souffle d'énervement faisant relever sa franche. C'était ma vengeance. Je lui proposa, voulant changer de sujet, d'aller dans ma chambre afin d'éviter que mes parents nous entendaient et ne nous dérangaient non plus. Mika entra la première dans ma chambre avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles comme si elle voyait quelque chose de magnifique. Je n'avais pas compris sa réaction.

**- Pourquoi t'es si impressionné ?**

**- Alors c'est ici que tu passais ton temps à discuter avec moi,** regardant les moindres recoins et détails de ma chambre.

**- Il n'y a rien d'extraodinaire !**

**- Si ...** s'approchant de son ordinateur, **C'est là que tu as eu cette maladie.**

**- Quoi ?** disait-je cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai remarqué que ce que nous avons vécu avait un lien avec les dangers d'Internet**, s 'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit. **Nos évanouissement ont été provoqué par des bugs, la baie vitrée qui nous séparée nous a empêché d'accéder à l'un et à l'autre, les infirmiers étaient comparés à des publicité qui nous empêchait de sortir de quoi que ce soit et une piqûre pour prendre notre contrôle serait comparée à un virus**, émettant un petit rire, **C'est pas du tout romantique.**

- **Tu sais que tu as fait une jolie comparaison de la société humaine. Tu as un côté philosophe, dis moi ? **étonné par son explication et voulant continuer le jeu, **Et à ton avis qu'est-ce qui a provoquer ça ? Et l'antivirus alors ?** ricanais-je.

**- L'amour,** reponda-t-elle sûr d'elle, **on est juste tombé amoureux.**

Elle était définitivement bien plus intelligente que moi pour avoir trouvé la cause de ces incidents. Je me sentait un peu faible à côté d'elle. Est-ce que Mika m'aimait vraiment. Je n'avais vraiment rien de spécial comparé à elle. Je baissa la tête ensuite, doutant de moi encore un fois.

**- Tu sais Changmin, j'pense qu'on nous à donner ce "virus" pour arrêter de nous enfermer chez nous, dans notre petit monde et enfin se rencontrer pour qu'on devienne vraiment heureux. Ensemble ...**

-** Dis Mika, Tu veux vraiment être à mes côtés ?** lui demandais-je tristement, voulant enfin enlever le doute qui planait en moi.

Attendant sa réponse, Mika leva soudainement sa main vers mon visage. Ses doigts fins toucha ma joue tout en douceur, qui descendèrent ensuite en direction de ma bouche, qu'elle effleura simplement. Des larmes remplirent ses yeux et un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

**- Je l'ai fait tellement de fois sur ta photo ...**

**- Mika ...**

**- Je veux te faire oublier tout tes doutes Changmin ...**, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Elle s'approcha de mon visage, enlevant la distance qui nous séparaient lorsque ces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Un baiser. C'était ça ta réponse alors ... Qu'elle coquine. Mais elle m'avait eu à cet instant. Ce simple contact avait réussi à faire battre mon coeur comme jamais. J'avais répondu à son baiser, aimant cette nouvelle sensation agréable qui me parcourait tout le corp. Ma main pris sa nuque pour plus de contact, ce baiser m'a fait tourné la tête. Elle était enfin à moi. Je pouvais enfin la toucher infiniment, comme j'avais pu toucher cette photo où je redessinaient ses traits chaque soir. Ce jour-là, nos mains se sont liées, ainsi que nos bras, nos corp pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Depuis, nous n'avions plus jamais essayer de communiquer par ces canaux. Sans ça, j'était plus heureux et elle aussi. De cette façon, notre amour était sauvé.

Mon histoire avec elle, est tellement différente par apport aux autres couples mais elle est bien plus unique que la vôtre. Les rencontres virtuels sont certes dangereuses, bourrés de microbes humaines mais un conseil, demander à votre coeur si il faut abandonner ou sauver cette personne.


End file.
